I'm Sorry
by AmethystAna
Summary: I'm sorry I broke your heart. I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry I betrayed you. I'm sorry I caused you so much hurt. Raven, will you forgive me? Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Amethyst here. This is my first story, so if you need to, flame away.

**Summary- **I'm sorry I broke your heart. I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry I betrayed you. I'm sorry I caused you so much hurt. Raven, will you forgive me? Rae/Mal

**I'm Sorry**

**Chapter 1**

_Raven's POV_

You used me. Malchior, you said I was beautiful, but you were lying. I was never beautiful. You toyed with my emotions and my heart, and now my heart is gone. It left when I fell in love with you. When you betrayed me, you shattered it. I know you cannot possibly understand the anguish you have put me through, and that you will never care, but I still love you.

And I don't understand it.

_Malchior's POV_

Every night in this dark chest, I can still hear you cry. Did I do this to you, Raven? The hard shell you wear is cracked, the emotionless mask is gone. Why do you shed tears over me? I am just a lowly dragon. A disgrace. I know that you can't hear my thoughts, but I beg you to forgive me. Forgive me for lying to you. Forgive me for betraying you. Forgive me for hurting you. And most importantly...

Forgive me for falling in love with you.

* * *

**That's the end of the Prolouge. I know it's kind of short, but the next chapters will be longer. Any feedback will be great.**

**Ciao, Amethyst**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my dears. Amy is back with another chapter of **I'm Sorry **and a better mood! So, let's get this party started...

**I'm Sorry**

**Chapter 2**

_Raven's POV_

How long is it that I have been mourning, Malchior? A day? A week? A month? Now that you are gone, time seems to stand still for me. I miss the way you used to hold me and tell me promises of love and happiness, even if it was a lie. I wish you weren't what you are, but I can't change you. So I will continue to cry as I fix my emotionless mask with my tears. I will need it to face the rest of my team.

_Malchior's POV_

It rips me to pieces to see you shed tears for me. I wish that I could reach out to you, to explain, to plead, to apologize. But I am afraid. Afraid you will reject me and look on me with hatred. It would be too much to bear. For now, I will have to endure the laments of my dearest dark angel.

_Robin's POV_

When will you return to us, Raven? The new you is not the girl I befriended so many years ago. This is just a hollow shell of what used to be Raven Roth. What happened to the strong, emotionless girl the Titans had all come to know and love? You might think that no one is aware but I hear your tortured cries of pain. I wish I could heal you, Raven, but you seem too far gone.

_Beast Boy's POV_

Her spirit has left. It doesn't take an empath to see that all that remains is a shattered heart and a tortured soul. You have changed, Raven. You no longer join the rest of the team and you have become distant and cold. Even in battle, you fight mercilessly and with no regard for your opponent. How did one man, no one _dragon_ do this to you. I thought you were stronger. I hate to admit it, but I believe you were in love with him. But he was just a lie. He betrayed you and tossed you away like a piece of trash.

He will pay for what he has done to you, Raven.

* * *

**And that's the end of the second chapter. I can tell this story is basically just the teams thoughts on Malchior's betrayal, but soon this will develop into something. I'm promising that to you.**

**Thanks to **_**twin-terror1893 **_**for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the story.**

**Ciao, Amethyst**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody, after a two-day hiatus I'm finally back with another chapter of **I'm Sorry. **Thanks again to _**twin-terror1893**_ for reviewing. My only faithful reviewer. :(

* * *

**I'm Sorry**

**Chapter 3**

_Raven's POV_

Setting my bitter thoughts of Malchior aside, I stepped out of my room to get some tea. I refuse to let him rule my life. As soon as I stepped foot in the kitchen, the others turned and stared at me.

"Hey Raven." Beast Boy said to me. I chose to ignore him as I watched my kettle a little more intently than usual. But of course he was not going to give up without a fight.

"_Hello??? Raven? Can you hear me?"_ I really wish he would stop trying to converse with me. I _really _don't feel like speaking with him.

_"Raven!!!" _If he doesn't shut up I'm going to throw him through a wall.

_"I know that dragon hurt you but-" _That was the final straw. Lights and random objects in the kitchen exploded as I ran to my room, completely forgetting my tea.

_Robin's POV_

From the common room, I watched in awe as Raven completely lost it. Lights, forks, plates, and anything else you could imagine blew to pieces in an aura of black magic. Beast Boy just stared as Raven left the room, then turned to me.

"I just screwed up, didn't I?" he asked.

I nodded and sighed. This was going to take a while to clean up.

_Raven's POV_

"How dare he! How dare he! I can't believe Beast Boy has the _nerve _to try to talk to me about him! Beast Boy has no idea!"

I continued to rant until I had reached my room. Opening the chest I kept before mentioned dragon, I took out the book he was sealed in and opened it.

"Raven, it is nice to see you again." he said.

* * *

**She's talking to him again! That's some improvement. I think this might be my longest chapter ever!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone, Amethyst here. This is the fourth chapter of **I'm Sorry. **I have nothing else to say so...

* * *

**I'm Sorry**

**Chapter 4**

_Malchior's POV_

"Ah, Raven. It's nice to see you again." I said, honesty lacing every word I spoke. Am I dreaming? Is this real? I hope so.

"Alright Malchior, listen. I need to say this." Raven said.

If I had a heart, it would be pounding by now.

"I hate you-"

If I had a heart now, it would be broken.

"- but, at the same time, I can't help but love you. When I was lonely, you were there. And when I was sad, you were there. And I wanted to ask if we could maybe forget the past and try to... start over?"

If I had a heart now, it would be soaring in the skies.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, probably coming off a little too eager. "Raven, to be honest, ever since I first heard you cry, I felt terrrible. I wish you could forgive me for all the pain I could have ever caused you."

_Raven's POV_

Is he telling the truth? I read his emotions and can feel the honesty rubbing off him. For the first time in weeks, I smiled a genuine smile.

"Malchior?" I say.

"Yes?" he replies.

I look into his eyes (well, the illustration on the book that pictures his eyes) and say-

"Do you want me to free you?"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Will Raven free him? Well, you'll have to tune in to find out!**

**Special thanks to these reviewers: twin-terror1893, , and The Legendary Zero.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody. I am back once again with **I'm Sorry. **Now it's time to see if Raven sets Malchior free! Now without further ado:

* * *

**I'm Sorry**

**Chapter 5**

_Raven's POV_

I'm not sure, but I think he is speechless.

"Raven, I would love to. Does this mean you forgive me?" he asks.

"Not completely, but I'm sure I will over time." I reply.

I begin to prepare the ingredients for the spell. It would be easier seeing as it is my second time. After finally mixing it, I grab a small penknife from my bookshelf, and use it to cut a lock of my hair. The potion bubbled for a moment, and turned into a fine silvery powder. As I chanted the spell, the powder began to fly into the air and circle us.

A bright light shot up from the book. The powder began to encompass the light, until it broke.

Smoke shot everywhere, covering my room like mist. I coughed and stood up. There he was standing.

_Malchior's POV_

"Malchior?" she asks me.

"Yes." I reply.

"How is it that you are in a human form?"

"Well, even thought I am a dragon, I still know magic. Using an ancient spell I had, I transformed my body into a human. Do you like?" I said humorously.

_Raven's POV_

Like it? I loved it!

"Yes, I like. It reminds me a little of what Rorek looked like, though." I said, with another smile. Without thinking, I grabbed him into a large hug.

"RAVEN!" I heard someone shout. I turned to see Beast Boy standing at my door.

_Beast Boy's POV_

I had come to Raven's room to apologize for earlier, but when I came to the door, I heard someone else in Raven's room. I opened the door to find Raven hugging _him_.

The damn dragon.

"RAVEN!" I yelled. She turned and looked at me, surprised.

"Beast Boy, let me expla-" I ran off before she could finish. Raven, I thought you were smarter than that. Why did you fall for the dragons tricks again? Well, I'm going to stop him this time.

I ran into the common room where the other three were sitting.

"You guys!"

* * *

**Uh, oh. Now Beast Boy has found out and he doesn't seem too happy. What will become of him?**

**Special thanks to The Legendary Zero for reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, I was so excited I couldn't wait to update! Here is **I'm Sorry.**

* * *

**I'm Sorry**

**Chapter 6**

_Robin's POV_

I was playing the latest GameStation racing game with Cy, when Beast Boy shot into the room yelling for us.

"What Beast Boy?" I asked.

"It's... Raven..." he said, out of breath from shouting and running. Starfire jumped up from the couch and flew to him.

"Is Raven hurt?" she said, full of concern.

"No.. but.. him..."

"Man, calm down. Now what are you talkin' about?" said Cyborg.

"I went to go apologize to Raven for earlier, but I heard some noises coming from her room. The door was open some, and I saw her _hugging him!" _Beast Boy said.

"Who?" I asked.

"MALCHIOR!!!" Beast Boy yelled.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Man, she wouldn't do that. Raven's smarter than that." Cyborg said.

"C'mon, I'll show you." Beast Boy said, leading us to the quarters of our residential sorceress.

_Cyborg's POV_

As we approached Raven's door (which was now closed) we listened through the walls to a conversation that was being held.

_"Malchior, what if they don't trust you still! What if they make me reseal you?" _said a feminine monotone that I recognized as Raven's.

_"Then reseal me. I will still be able to talk with you." _said a voice that I knew was Malchior's. I clenched my fists in anger. Why Raven? He's just going to betray you again.

"Raven, open up!" yelled Robin. After several minutes of noisily banging on her door, she finally came out of her room.

_Raven's POV_

I calmed myself and opened the door. There stood my friends, the boys with angry looks.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Where is he?" Beast Boy asked.

"If you're talking about Malchior, he's in here." I replied. Without my permission, Robin ran into my room. Note to self, Robin was going to pay for entering like that.

"You... you come in here, and trick her again... We're going to seal you back in this book and burn it. Raven, put him back in!" Robin ordered.

"No!" I yelled, running in front of Malchior, as if to protect him.

"Raven, he's an enemy. Now move!" he repeated.

"I won't. You're not hurting him!" I said.

"Either hand him over and put him in the book, or leave now." said Robin.

"Fine I'll leave then."

The rest of the team gasped and Robin glared at me.

"Staying with him means you are working with a villian. Raven Roth, you are under arrest." said Robin.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled.

Robin pulled two pairs of handcuffs out of his belt when a flash of green hit him the back. All eyes turned to Starfire.

_Starfire's POV_

I just shot Robin...

"You will not arrest her. She is your friend!" I yelled at Robin. Crush on Robin or not, Raven was like a sister to me, and I was not going to let Robin take her to jail.

My threat went unheard to him, as he was unconcious.

"Raven, must you leave?" I asked with sad eyes. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, Star, but I can't. Robin would never allow it. And I don't think Beast Boy is too fond of it either."

"Hey!" Beast Boy said.

"Good-Bye guys. And tell Robin I said bye when he wakes up." said Raven, as she teleported Malchior and herself away. I couldn't help but start to cry.

My best friend was gone, and might never come back.

**THE END**

* * *

**And that's the end of I'm Sorry. If you guys want a sequel, review and tell me.**

**Thanks to The Legendary Zero. You're right, BB can be annoying.**


	7. Chapter 7

!!!Important Authors Note!!!

This is important. Now that the story is finished, I need you to tell me if you want a sequel or not to **I'm Sorry**.

I'll write it if you want me to!!!!

Ciao,

Amethyst


End file.
